


The Choice Between You and Chocolate

by notenoughcoffee



Series: Bad Ideas [3]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 00:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19051261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notenoughcoffee/pseuds/notenoughcoffee
Summary: Prompt: "The choice was between you and chocolate."Jane leaves Anne and Katherine to their exploits in the kitchen.





	The Choice Between You and Chocolate

“I cannot believe you are abandoning me tonight,” Jane, dismayed at the thought, spoke softly. She rested her hand on Katherine’s forearm, as though waging an internal battle over whether to physically drag the girl along with her. She gave a gentle squeeze before letting her hand fall back to her side. 

"I’m sorry, but the choice was between you and chocolate,” Katherine gave her a weak smile, feeling guilty about cancelling her plans to go out for dinner with some of the other girls in exchange for a night in with Anne and the promise of fresh baked chocolate chip cookies. After a manic few weeks, she was not able to pass up the opportunity to swap her usual routine of makeup for a face mask, a cocktail at a bar for a cheap bottle of fizzy drink from Marks and Spencer, and heels for slippers.

“I know better than to stand between you and your sweet tooth, love. Keep an eye on Anne. You know how she is,” Jane looked over her shoulder wearily, her bottom lip held tightly between her teeth. She passed her keys back and forth between her hands, and tightened the hold on her lip.

Katherine could almost hear the prayer that Jane was reciting in her head for her kitchen to still be there when she returns home later. She smiled at her with a little more reassurance, hoping to assuage some of Jane’s hesitancy and encourage her to stick to her intended evening. “Go on. Have a great time. I’ll keep an eye on things here,” she assured.

“Right then. I’d better get going. The girls are waiting.”

“Have fun. Love you!” Katherine threw her arms around Jane and held on a little longer than was necessary, not quite feeling like she was repentant enough for the change in her plans. 

“You as well. Love you too, sweetheart,” Jane whispered kissing her cheek. She gave Katherine’s back a pat before finally pulling away and walking out of the door.

“Ugh! About time! I thought she was going to camp out in the kitchen all night!” Anne screeched, making Katherine flinch and run to the window to ensure that Jane had not heard.

Thankfully, Jane’s retreating form gave no indication that she had heard the outburst. Katherine watched her walk away for another moment before she made her way into the kitchen.

“You ever made these before?” Anne dropped the bag of flour onto the counter, releasing a white cloud into the air. She looked at Katherine expectantly, as though waiting for Katherine to step in and take over.’

“Erm, no. I thought you had.”

“Just follow the recipe, yeah? How hard can it be?”

Katherine watched on with amusement as Anne placed her hand on the kitchen scale and applied pressure until she was able to get it to read a specific number that Katherine was unable to discern. 

“Right,” she announced once she hit her target number, “Best get on with it then.” She began to pour flour from the bag directly onto the scale. 

“Anne, shouldn’t we use a bowl or something to measure out the ingredients we’re weighing?” Katherine asked trying to sound more confident than she felt. 

“Probably. But then there’s loads of washing up to do after.”

“Okay,” Katherine followed the logic, though she didn’t entirely agree on the method. “How can I help, then?” 

“In the other bowl you can mix the butter and sugars together first. Then it says add the eggs and extract.”   
  
Katherine pulled her hair back into a messy bun, washed her hands, and got to work measuring out the butter and both sugars while Anne leaned back against the counter looking very pleased with her accomplishment of getting flour, salt, and baking soda into a bowl. Katherine knew she was content to watch her finish all of the hard work.

Once combined and the chocolate chips folded in, Anne pulled four spoons from the drawer and they set about dropping tablespoons of dough onto the baking sheet in between each mouthful they stole.

“Balls. We forgot to preheat the oven,” Anne growled, crunching on another chocolate chip, as she slid the tray into the cold oven. “I guess we’ll just add a few extra minutes to the timer to let it heat up.” 

“They don’t take very long anyways,” Katherine agreed, picking up the mixing bowl that contained more than enough left over dough to make several more cookies and taking it to the living room. 

Both girls, face masks applied, draped themselves over the couch. Their spoons reaching back into the bowl every so often while they sat captivated by Our Planet on the TV. 

“Katherine, how much longer left on that timer?”

“What timer?”

“The one for the cookies.”

“I thought you set one.”

Anne leapt to her feet and raced to the kitchen. Black smoke was streaming from the oven.

***

“You set the kitchen on fire?!” Jane roared the moment she walked through the door, smelling the smoke at once. “I knew I shouldn’t have left you unsupervised.”

“Just a little, but it means we can start the remodel you wanted sooner, right?” Anne’s tone was sheepish, but her words intended to provoke.

Jane glared at her, hands itching to reach out and wrap around Anne’s throat. 

“Jane, it’s not that bad. It’s just a bit of smoke and a couple of ruined baking trays,” Katherine soothed, shooting Anne a reproachful glare. 

“I thought I told you to watch her! You told me you would keep an eye on things here!” Jane turned some of her ire on Katherine.

“It’s just a couple of baking trays. Why can’t you just be proud of me? I think this is an improvement,” Anne whined, upset with the lack of praise for not actually burning the house down during her first foray into baking.

Jane’s hands raised, rigid fingers bent like claws, unsure whether she wanted to strangle Anne, drag her by the hair out of the house, or rip the sly smile that was appearing on her face clean off. Katherine stepped in her path before she could act on any of her fantasies and lowered her hands with her own.

“I am never leaving this house again,” Jane, exasperated and exhausted, let Katherine comfort her with a hug, though she did not return the gesture. “There aren’t even any cookies to make it worth while,” she mumbled into Katherine’s shoulder.

“I’ll pop to the shop, Jane,” Katherine offered, stroking her back. “There’s a bit of cookie dough left while you wait.”

  
  



End file.
